Segredo
by NekoChess
Summary: Aquele seria, para sempre, o segredo dos dois. Vincent X Madame Red, presente para M for Mischa do amigo secreto do fórum SCI.


**Segredo**

* * *

Madame Red chega à mansão Phantomhive e logo constata que Tanaka, juntamente com sua irmã Rachel e seu sobrinho Ciel, não estavam em casa. Ela procurou por Vincent em seu escritório, mas ele não se encontrava lá, por isso saiu a procura dele pelo restante da mansão, logo dirigindo-se à sala de jogos, que sabia ser um dos lugares onde ele passava a maior parte de seu tempo.

- Vincent?

Abriu a porta da sala de jogos, mas ela também estava vazia, por isso continuou procurando, até ouvir um barulho vindo de uma porta na qual não se lembrava de já ter entrado antes. Era a sala que Vincent usava para suas reuniões com as pessoas do Submundo quando fazia seu trabalho de cão de guarda da Rainha. Ela bateu na porta suavemente e depois entrou, observando o local mal iluminado e caminhando com cautela, já que não sabia exatamente onde estava entrando. O local não parecia em nada diferente da sala de jogos de onde acabara de sair, só era mais escuro.

Mal ela tinha dado alguns passos a porta se fechou e Madame Red ouviu o som da porta sendo trancada. Tentou se virar pra ver quem era o responsável por isso, e deparou-se com seu cunhado, Vincent Phantomhive, se aproximando até agarrá-la pela cintura, com seu sorriso mais perverso nos lábios, enquanto os olhos castanhos costumeiramente opacos refletiam toda a malícia do mundo.

- Vincent! Onde está minha irmã, e o Ciel?

Vincent aproxima o rosto perigosamente do rosto de Angelina, quase bruscamente, enquanto uma mão percorria as costas da cunhada, cheio de segundas intenções.

- Foram às compras com Tanaka, saíram a meia hora e devem demorar. Mas não é melhor assim? Temos a casa somente para nós, ninguém nos perturbará...

A face da Madame cora violentamente com as intenções por trás daquelas palavras do cunhado, além dos toques ousados, e ela tenta a todo custo se afastar e mudar o rumo daquela conversa.

- Atrapalhar em que, Conde Phantomhive?

Vincent sorriu, prendendo a dama em seus braços, aproveitando sua força para que ela não pudesse escapar. Angelina sabia que no quesito força não podia lutar com Vincent, por mais que quisesse.

- Pare de fugir do que sentimos um pelo outro, sabes que é o que eu sempre quis, mas seu pai não permitiu.

O Conde segurou a mão esquerda da cunhada e levou ao próprio peito para que ela sentisse o ritmo em que seu coração batia. E naquele momento ele batia somente por ela, cheio de sentimentos que ele havia contido com grande dificuldade desde o dia em que seu casamento com Rachel foi anunciado.

- Deixa de lado as formalidades. Nesse momento sou só o seu Vincent, e nada pode nos impedir agora.

Perturbada e corada, Angelina tenta desvencilhar-se do agarre de Vincent, querendo impedir aquele assedio, mas ele continuava a segurá-la com firmeza, não deixando uma brecha para ela escapar.

- NÃO! Você é o marido de minha irmã!

- Mas é a você que pertenço. Seja minha; será nosso segredo.

Em um momento de distração do Conde Phantomhive ela livrou uma das mãos e com ela desferiu um tapa forte na cara de Vincent, que somente riu, divertido.

- Até nisso me agrada. Tão selvagem!

Sem mais palavras ele a beija a força. Madame Red tenta resistir no inicio, mas acaba por ceder a seus sentimentos por ele, até ver mais uma chance de escapar. Ela se livra do agarre dele e corre na direção da porta, tentando abri-la, mas acaba prensada contra a madeira enquanto o conde habilmente desfaz o laço da roupa dela, abrindo a roupa aos poucos, e com a mesma habilidade abriu os botões e removeu a saia, junto com a anágua.

- Vincent, ficou louco?

Ela voltou a tentar correr, agora tendo de esconder seu corpo, que agora só era escondido pelo espartilho. Vincent sorria predatoriamente e retirava o casaco, a gravata e a blusa, depois as meias e os sapatos, restando somente a calça, onde já havia um volume que denunciava suas intenções. Voltou a abraçá-la, dessa vez com mais carinho, tentando convencê-la, sussurrando:

- Por favor, Angelina, nem que seja somente uma vez. Uma única vez...

Ele a beija mais uma vez, enquanto a olha nos olhos com todo o seu amor, afrouxando o espartilho que escondia aqueles seios tão desejados, e retira sua calçola, para depois abrir a sua calça devagar, para não assustá-la ainda mais.

- Isso é loucura, Vincent.

Diz uma ofegante e desnuda Madame Red, sendo carregada por Vincent até o confortável sofá que havia ali perto.

- Shiiii. É apenas nosso segredo.

Ele retira o que lhe sobrou de roupa e se deita sobre ela, voltando a lhe beijar e acariciar até que a acha apta a recebê-lo dentro de si e a penetra de uma vez só, abraçando-a com força enquanto esconde seu rosto entre os seios dela, beijando-os em seguida, acariciando enquanto lhe sussurra roucamente:

- Minha... Finalmente minha.

Ele a beija e mordisca seu pescoço tentando não marcá-la e logo lhe toma os lábios de forma faminta, não escondendo o quanto a desejava há tempos. Ela o arranha sem dó e sem ligar para as marcas que deixaria em seu corpo, abraçando-o com as pernas e lhe dando tapas nas nádegas.

- Cunhado mal. Tenho de castigá-lo.

Disse ela ao se lembrar que seus tapas e arranhões só o faziam sentir-se mais desejoso, continuou a golpeá-lo, recebendo gemidos e sorrisos maldosos em resposta.

- Sou muito mal, me castigue Angelina. Me castigue mais.

Quanto mais era estapeado ou arranhado, mais forte ele investia, mais profundamente e a atingia, fazendo-a gemer alto e ter um orgasmo após o outro, a cada vez que ele percebia que a fizera sentir prazer mudava a posição, contendo as vontades do próprio corpo para tê-la por mais tempo daquela forma, porque sabia que quando aquilo terminasse não poderia tê-la novamente, assim agüentou até o ultimo instante, fazendo-a golpear-lhe o rosto diversas vezes enquanto a preenchia com seu prazer, abraçando-a de uma forma possessiva, de quem não queria que ela saísse dali nunca.

Ela, já esgotada após aquilo tudo, apenas o acaricia, percebendo que ele não se movia. Chamou-o em voz baixa.

- Vincent?

- Selvagem... Tão selvagem. Exatamente do jeito que sempre a imaginei. Sempre te quis Angelina, minha verdadeira e tão amada Angelina...

Ele volta a tomar os lábios dela com todo o seu amor e carinho, e após vários minutos de caricias, quando se recuperaram de tamanha "travessura", acabam se vestindo apressadamente, ela sendo ajudada por Vincent, que lhe apertou o espartilho e depois fechou a blusa, e foram para o escritório do Conde onde o próprio prepara um chá e serve a ambos, que fingiam que nada tinha acontecido. Perceberam o som de uma carruagem chegando à porta principal e trocaram um olhar cúmplice, sendo interrompidos somente quando o pequeno Ciel entrou na sala animadamente e pulou para os braços da tia.

* * *

_**Fim?**_


End file.
